Salon, stylist or barber's chairs are widely used by beauticians, stylists, barbers and other individuals for performing a service for a user seated in the chair. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art stylist chair, which contains a chair 70′, a center bar 50′, and a footrest 10′. The footrest 10′ supports a user's feet while he or she is sitting in the chair 70′. However, the center bar 50′ and footrest 10′ together form a “T shape” that is unmovable. The shape and location of such a footrest 10′ can create a tripping hazard. For example, when disembarking from the chair, the user typically removes his/her feet from the footrest 10′ and sets each foot on the ground such that the individual's legs straddle the center bar 50′ and the feet are behind the footrest 10′. The individual must then spread his/her legs wider in order to step away from the chair 70′ without tripping on the footrest 10′. Older people, in particular, have greater difficulty maneuvering in such a manner. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved footrest assembly that can be easily manipulated so that it presents less of a tripping hazard and allows for a user to easily step away from a stylist chair.